Return to Gravity Falls: The Fountain of Youth
by VictorianRose99
Summary: Gravity Falls is about to be shaken (in a good way)!
1. Letters

As the ship docked into the small port in Anchorage, Ford walked underneath the deck to wake his brother.

"Stanley, wake up." He shook him roughly on the shoulder.

The larger twin game growling groan as he turned to his back and placed a hand on his stomach.

"We'd better be in Anchorage or a siren is trying to hypnotize you."

Ford laughed a little ruefully. "We're in Anchorage, Lee."

That's when Stan's eyes shot open and he sat up.

"Why the hell didn't you say so!"

And with that, Stan set to getting dressed and ready to go pick up their mail as they did every month. It was a promise that Stan and Ford had made to Wendy, Soos, Dipper, and Mabel. It had been four months now, and they got letters from each one of them every month.

As Stan walked downstairs, he laughed at his brother's sideburns. They were beginning to trail his chin.

"Time to get those things cut off, already," voted Stan he accepted the cup of coffee Ford handed him.

"Trimmed," Ford countered, "I happen to like these. Besides, you're starting to look like 1982."

Stan had just taken a sip of his coffee and did a spit take at the image in the mirror. Ford snickered.

"Do I see a-"

"Shut the fuck up," Stan spat, "We won't get back on this ship until we go the barber."

The two stared at each other, frozen.

The laughter ran through the little ship and into the cold air as they stepped unto the dock.

As they walked into the post office, the familiar service woman smiled at the two old sailors.

"Is your mail always this full?"

The brothers chuckled and nodded. The woman smiled bigger and pulled out their mail.

"Oh, that's odd..."

"What is it?" Stanley asked.

"You have to read them in a specific order."

Ford's eyes widened. "That's what the envelopes say?"

She nodded and handed them off into six-fingered hands.

"Have a nice day!"

The twins waved as they walked out of the building to wind up in one right across the street. The barber had very clear instructions. _Trim_ the sideburns and get rid of the horrific mullet.

Ford stood patiently waiting for his brother.

They went to eat at a small diner on the same street. As they took two stools at the bar, they went to opening mail. They were surprised to see that Dipper and Mabel's letter was not labeled as first. They'd always read the twins' first. But, in respect to their reasoning, they picked up Wendy's first.

Stanley nearly choked on his food. Stanford simply let out a deep breath of remorse.

 _Hey, Pines. So, everything's kinda gone to hell for me. Dad and most of my brothers were killed in a wildfire. Only me and my middle brother, Wes, made it out in time. We're staying with Soos and Melody's from now on and I got back with Robbie. So I'm trying to piece together what is left of my life. Sometimes I think I'm doing a shit job. I dunno. So everyone wanted to call everything off for Thanksgiving and Christmas. I told ' em that was stupid. So they've all got good news but me. Don't worry about their worries. I'm fine. You'd better still come._

 _-Later, dudes-_

"Oh, God," whispered Stan, shaken to the core. He knew Wendy was tough. But...almost her entire family...

"Will she be okay?" asked Ford, more than concerned for the young teenager's mental state.

"Soon. She's hard as stone, but I know she's torn up."

"Anyone would be," reasoned Ford quietly.

"Yeah...say, have we taken care of all the anomalies?"

"Just about. Why?"

"Just wonderin'," said Stan as he mindlessly picked up Soos and Melody's letter.

 _Hi, guys! Good to talk to you again. How are you? Look, we have a huge favor to ask. We found out last week that we're expecting. We are ecstatic. But Soos's grandmother is concerned. She wants us to be married to help atone for our 'sins' and I agree. Not about the religious part, being married. I know it shouldn't matter, but I would feel a little better if Soos and I were married, to be good role models, you know. We've been engaged for several months now and saved enough for a small wedding. Nothing real fancy, but better than a court house. The thing is, Soos wants Stan to come to the wedding ( I think he'd like you to be the best man), but it's in January. Late January. I understand that it would be too expensive to swing back around after Christmas, so the favor is that you'd stay through month. Please let us know when you come back to Gravity Falls._

 _-Soos and Melody-_

"Hmm, that puts a damper on the sea monkey colony..."grumbled Ford quietly.

"We're doin' it, Sixer," Stan finalized.

"Well, obviously, Stanley," Ford smiled, "Simply stating facts."

He chuckled as he picked up the last envelope and chuckled at the expensive parchment he'd gifted Dipper with before they'd left.

"How's he doin' with that calliga-whatever?" Stan asked.

"Very well," said Ford as he refused to correct his brother's grammar or his lack respect for the art of calligraphy.

 _Hey,Grunkle Stan! Hi, Grunkle Ford! We can't wait to 'sea' you guys (I bet you have manly beards by now)! I finally passed my math homework (Thank you, Grunkle Ford)! Anyway, we'll be in town a week before you guys. Yeah, they have to fumigate our school! It's gonna take months! I (Dipper) have grown almost six inches and I (Mabel) have only grown one. It finally happened:( Dipper just said I wasn't allowed to do that in fancy writing, but I don't care! Ugh, sisters. You guys don't understand the horror (or the fantasy) of having a sister! Melody is a really good cook according to Soos so we can't wait! Also, Mom and Dad can't wait to see the grunkles who sent us home with a pig. Sorry, Mabel threw you under the bus. Did Not! I wasn't done explaining when they wildly jumped to conclusions (I have to start using adverbs more, my teacher hates me!)! So, hurry up and get here, the hug monster inside Mabel is getting stronger, she nearly broke Wendy's neck. FEAR ME!;)_

 _-Dipper and Mabel-_


	2. Hounds

The chill of the cold, November atmosphere was no shock to the arctic sailors as they returned to port in Salem. They walked silently to the seemingly abandoned El Diablo that waited in a slow going garage on the eastern city limits. Walking no longer phased them either. It was easy after they climbed mountains of icebergs and Rocky little islands. The flat scape of the city left them feeling energized rather than exhausted. But perhaps the reason was really who waited just a few hours away. The walk remained silent, simply because sometimes that's normal. Sometimes speaking might just not be necessary. Not with the closest person in your world. You'd heard all the stories. You knew every punchline. That wasn't a bad thing. It was simply a quiet moment within hours of rigorous laughter and teasing between two salty twin hounds that simply had wounds the other was not allowed to lick.

It could wait.

The engine roared softly, sputtering just a little.

"Damn it, I told the kid to run it once every few days."

"Is it alright?" Ford wondered.

"Yeah," nodded Stan, "Just a bit rusty, huh, Kit?"

Ford laughed softly, not antagonizing, just simply humored.

"What's so funny?"

"I've heard Baby Girl, Darling, Babe, but Kitten? That one is different."

Stan blushed with, not embarrassment, but tears. He breathed deep.

"Stanley?! What did I say that hurt you?"

"I only loved one woman all my life, and we never even married."

"Stan..." Ford whispered gently. But the younger was shocked by lick on his wound.

"Rose was from New York, living as a waitress in South Carolina after running from home in '69. I thought she was older than she was. Only sixteen, scared the shit out of me! Still, I loved her. We went off to West Virginia to start over and, well, one of my pseudonyms came back to haunt us. Long story short, they killed Rosie and I killed them..."

Stan deftly wondered if he had just terrified his brother. Instead, he felt a six-fingered hand rub his shoulder a bit roughly.

"I'm sorry, Stan..."

"It's alright. That's how I wound up in Columbia's prison system. The only reason I was angry about it was that they claimed I murdered her, too. Which of course, was bullshit. I always called her Kitten or Doll. Those were her favourites."

"So we've been through much of the same thing, then?" Ford inquired.

"I don't know. Have we?"

"Year five in the portal, and I was thrown into a dimension controlled by Bill. But there was a resistance, the last humans on Dimension 52's Earth. I met a woman named Adelaide and fell in love with her. We had a child and were happy for a time. Bill ended up killing my family and I became suicidal, traveling with a drunk pilot known as Rick Sanchez."

"Damn, that's rough," lamented Stan with empathy.

Ford nodded but smiled.

"I'm just glad that I still have a family to call my own."

"Always will."

The old hounds of town's hearts settled down to rest, know longer shaking over burning wounds.

* * *

 **A/N: So here's chapter 2! Hope you love it!**

 **Until next time, lovelies!**


	3. Hazel

**A/N: I labeled the original document $$$ out of laziness, but then immediately thought of Stan. LOL! Any who, just thought it was funny.**

 **Here's to you, Cash Daddy Hunkle Grunkle Stan!**

 **PS- I don't know if that was okay...**

 **Depression trigger warning. Heavy Robbie x Wendy on this chapter...**

* * *

Wendy laid on the bed, staring at him as he mindlessly played chords on his prize guitar. Robbie stopped as he noticed her hazel eyes.

"You okay?"

"Still kinda numb...you know. Like, I don't hurt. But I can't feel what I used to. Wes cried and wailed. I just sat there like I was blind, like I didn't know. But, I was there, man! I saw everything to see...and...I..I-I just...can't..."

The tears streamed down towards her ears as she stared now at the ceiling. She fucking hated herself. That's where the tears came from. She was a damn monster. She crying for herself. Her own fucking feeling. Like nothing else mattered. Like her entire family save one was dead. Burned alive. The worst way to go. She heard their screaming as she and Wes made it onto the helicopter...

Why didn't she go back... Why doesn't she join them like she deserves!?

"I wish I'd have died.."

And the forbidden sobs began. And the goth panicked, thinking of a seventh grade incident.

"Don't ever fucking say that! I swear to God, I will tie you up so that you can't do that to me. You'd kill me, too if that you did that, Wendy. You understand that, right!?"

A wail so loud and so scratched and so desperate flew from her throat with spark-flying friction.

"I want my daddy!" she wailed in pure agony.

Robbie all but threw the precious guitar to the floor and snatched Wendy into his arms and against his feeble chest.

She cried out and cursed her life and cursed a God neither of them really quite believed in for keeping her on earth.

He just continued to hold her until she could no longer physically cry.

He pulled her face close, even as she still breathed heavy, and stared into puffy, bloodshot eyes, still a beautiful hazel.

"I'm glad you're here, Wendy.

The redhead almost smiled as she collapsed in exhaustion.

He laid her down on her new bed and walked downstairs to make her something to eat. Even if he had to shove it down her throat, Robbie was going to make Wendy eat...


	4. Beats

**A/N: Depression trigger warning...**

* * *

Derek looked at the Mystery Shack with fascination. He smiled thoughtfully.

"Hasn't changed a bit, has it Molly?"

The man, Derek, looked like Ford's clone, only thinner with five fingers. The woman, Molly, grinned at star crossed memories. Her long hair was brunette and crimped, with streaks of blonde and ginger running through it. She was shorter, with a heavy build.

"No, not really. It's just had some renovations."

Their children raced out of their jeep in glee to view their favorite place in the world.

Mabel opened her mouth to call someone's name, but closed it in memory that her grunkles weren't here.

"Where's the happy niece I know?"

A beat of silence...

"Grunkle Stan!"

The kids ran and embraced him tightly, missing the old man. Stan nearly gasped as he realized Dipper met his gaze by slightly tilting his head upward.

"Well, I'll be a giraffe's uncle, kid! Impressive!"

Dipper smirked as Stan nodded his approval. He chuckled as Mabel nuzzled his chin, annoyed.

"You were supposed to have manly beards by now."

Stan and Ford, who trailed behind the house, boomed in laughter.

Again, a beat of silence...

"Grunkle Ford!"

Ford gasped as he received the same welcome as his brother received. Using his one arm, he wrapped up a giggly young woman.

Because where Mabel may not have grown much taller, it was easily seen that she was maturing beautifully.

The other hand rested more casually on Dipper's shoulder.

"You're becoming quite a young man," he said.

"Thanks, Grunkle Ford."

As he released the teens, he joined Stan's gaze on their parents

A beat of silence. This made three, right?

"Hey, kid," Stan broke the ice with his nephew.

"Hey, old man! Time's done you well."

Stan smirked and waved at Molly. She waved back happily.

Everything was calm until you felt Ford's anxiety. He opened his mouth to speak, but Derek stopped him.

"The kids explained it. We understand. Don't worry about it, Uncle Ford."

He smiled thankfully to him and waved shyly at Molly. She smiled and waved again.

Another beat of silence...but not of silence. A loud thud echoed through an open window, and the tempo deprived screeches and worried cries all said one thing:

"Wendy...!"

Another beat of silence, then two, then ten.

Then you heard sirens in the distance...

* * *

 **Until next time, lovelies!**


	5. Marble

**A/N: To make myself a better writer, I am doing premeditated prompts. I'll make this multichapter work because I am not fitting 75 prompts into one chapter.**

 **Enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

As her chest rose and fell evenly for the first time in a few hours, Stan released his death grip 0n her marble white hand.

Dipper was right next to him, knees still shaking in fear for the lovely redhead. Robbie was on the other side of the hospital bed, his sorry ass in a seat and his doped head lying on her stomach. His eyes were closed as he focused on the new signs of life forming within Wendy Corduroy as she still wrestled the death demon she called on.

Her younger brother, Wes, stared out the window, saying nothing.

Outside in the waiting room, Mabel paced the floor and shook her head as she thought of every bad thing that could happen. Ford, Derek and, Molly sat helpless.

"Mabel, honey. You need to relax," said Molly gently.. "Your mom's right, Mae Mae. Come here."

Mabel crawled into her father's lap and let him soothe her with gentle rubs and pets. Ford took off his glasses and rubbed his weary eyes.

He stood up and Molly gave a wondering hum, moving her dead eyes to Ford's sluggish movements. "I'm going to check on Stanley and Dipper. They're going to have to eat at some point."

The woman grunted and stood up as well.

"How about we drag them out together, then."

They both smiled guilty smiles, knowing that there was too much sadness to really smile.

A they walked into the room, a young, redheaded boy stared at them.

"What do you want?" he asked absently.

Ford and Molly were caught off guard by his calm. He still expected an answer. Molly looked at the socially awkward old man to her right, she realized she was on her own.

"Uhh…"

She broke out into a cold sweat as the air deflated from her lungs. She'd forgotten how naturally she was repelled by maturity. She was a children's nurse for Christ's sake!

Her eyes darted as she heard her son's voice.

"Mom, what are you doing in here?"

She sighed in relief as Ford answered.

"You need to come eat. You and Stanley both."

The old con man on his feet grunted in response as he still held the ivory hand in his.

" ... Dipper, come here, son," said Molly gently.

"Mom, no."

"Michealias Daniel Pines."

Everyone in the room froze.

Robbie spoke for the first time.

"The fuck…"

"MOM!"

"Let's go, young man."

He sighed, defeated and embarrassed as he went to his mother's side.

Stan looked over at Molly.

"What the hell is Mabel's full name?"

"Mabellinne Deborah Pines."

As they walked out, Stanley grudgingly, they heard moaning.

Female moaning.

Ford turned to Stan and smiled as Dipper sighed.

"She's going to be alright, Stanley."

The old con smiled back and allowed:

"Yeah, I guess I am kinda hungry."

And that was Stanley's round about way of giving of immense relief.

Inside the hospital room, Wendy embraced Robbie. She renewed promises that would never be broken again.


End file.
